


Hello, Young Lovers

by Cinaed



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Ed and Winry's wedding, Gracia reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Young Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire series! The title comes from the song "Hello, Young Lovers" from The King and I. This was written for the fma_fic_contest prompt 'tear.'

Around Gracia, everyone danced. 

Elicia went past, her delighted giggles filling the air as Officer Falman carefully waltzed her around the floor. A petal, caught in her hair from when she'd scattered the roses, fluttered to the floor as Gracia watched. 

The maid-of-honor had abandoned her shoes early on; both automail feet caught the light and shone as she danced with Sergeant Fuery, who looked a little dazed as she grinned and half-dipped him. 

Gracia's gaze lingered on Ed and Winry, and his tentative hand on her hip, the way he looked at her as though Winry would dissolve into thin air if he stopped touching her. Maes had looked at her like that, she remembered, and the thought hurt a little less than she'd expected, evoking no tears. 

If the universe had been kind and just, Maes would be here now, toasting Ed with an embarassing story. Closing her eyes, she could imagine his wicked smile, the mischievous glint behind his glasses, and especially the innocent expression he would have worn afterwards, simply  _astonished_  Ed hadn't liked his toast. 

The universe was not kind or just. 

It was only the memory of Maes that rose with her as she stood and tapped her spoon against her champange flute until the music paused and the dancers turned towards her. Still, she could almost feel the pressure of his hand against hers, warm and reassuring, as she lifted her glass and began, "I would like to propose a toast."

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
